The Bug House
by sparklespepper
Summary: For Kangarooney's contest- Bumblebee's missing and the team are out searching for him. When they find out about a mysterious bug house, they set out to investigate. What mysteries awaits them and will they be able to find Bumblebee?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Bug House

**Summary:** For Kangarooney's contest- Bumblebee's missing and the team are out searching for him. When they find out about a mysterious bug house, they set out to investigate. What mysteries awaits them and will they be able to find Bumblebee?

**Rating:** K+

Inspired by Batman: The Animated Series episode Tyger, Tyger

* * *

It was dark in the city, and the streets were nearly empty as a rouge car drive by. The car was small and yellow and was fortunately the small scout of the Autobots doing his nightly patrols.

**::So far nothing out of the ordinary. Everything seems normal here::**

**::Alright, head back to Base Bumblebee and we'll call it a night::**

**::Will do, Boss-bot::**

Bumblebee started speeding up a bit, heading back to base. As he headed there, a woman hiding in a ally ahead of him peek out to see him coming.

"Okay, he's coming." said the woman.

Once Bumblebee was close enough, she came out of the ally and ran in front of the minibot. "Help! Somebody, Help!"

Bumblebee came to a creaking halt before stopping a few inches in front of the woman. "Are you crazy? I could of run you over!"

"Please, please help!" cried the woman "I'm being chase by someone."

Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode and took out his stinger. "Where?"

The woman pointed to the long, dark ally she just ran from. "There! He was over there."

Bee nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him. You just wait here."

The woman nodded and watch as Bumblebee made his way to the alley. Once he was out of sight, she smirked.

Bumblebee was on high alert as he look around the darker-than-usual alley. He didn't see anything or anyone out of the sort. He saw trash cans but those were normal. "Maybe she was seeing things. I mean humans can't see in the dark as well as bots can."

Bumblebee continue on searching for a little longer just to make sure. As he search, something hidden in the darkness was sneaking up on him. Bumblebee was just about to end his search when he felt a slight pain in his arm. He hiss before pulling the object out of him. He then turn when he heard something approaching him but his vision was fading him, fast.

"W-w-who's...there?" he said, slowing falling to ground. His body was going into stasis lock.

"Don't worry Mr. Bumblebee." said a voice. He was now face down on the ground with his body slowly shutting down. A figure came in front of his low vision, all he can tell was that it was human. "Just sleep, everything will be fine." And with that, Bumblebee's world became black.

The woman, after making sure Bumblebee was out cold, stood up and turn. "Okay, Beetle, he's out. Carry him, would you?"

A second being came out of the shadows but this time it wasn't human. It was a giant, metal bug; a beetle to be precise. The bug, Beetle, nodded before coming over and lifting the unconscious Bumblebee.

"We must hurry," said the woman as he jumped onto the bug. "The syringe is strong but it wouldn't last long."

Beetle nodded again. After making sure the woman and Bumblebee were secured it let out it's wing and started flying in the air, heading towards the woman's headquarters. The only clue as to what had happen here was the syringe bottle the woman had use on Bumblebee, left on the alley floor.

**XXXXX**

**::Any luck finding him?::** asked Optimus over the comm-link.

**::Negative::**

**::Sorry, Prime. No Luck::**

**::Nothing!::**

Optimus signed. It's been a few hours since he last talked to Bumblebee and he haven't came back to base. When he try to comm him, he didn't answer. Now Optimus and the others were out looking for him. Unfortnately, there wasn't any sight of him. **::Alright, we'll search for a little longer before heading back to base::**

**::Roger that::**

Prowl had took the liberty to go through Bumblebee's partol route. For the most part, he haven't seen anything out of the sort. He was about to retire and continue his search tomorrow when he notice the tire marks on the road. He stopped and transformed to get a better look at it.

"Hm." he said before looking around.

He notice the ally nearby and started looking around. He search around, headlights searching all over the place until it beamed something metal on the ground.

"What's this?" he questioned before picking up the strange metal thing. It was the syringe the woman had used earlier.

**...**

"From my analysis, this stuff is similair to the one Blackaranchnia use to turn Wasp into Waspinator." said Ratchet. He was holding the syringe Prowl had found. When he and the others got back to the base, he started to do some test to see what was inside it. He turn to the others.

"My guess is the shock of an unknown substance entering his systems cause the kid to go straight into a stasis lock. There were also some other chemicals, stuff that's probably from a sedative. So he'll be in stasis for a while."

"Long enough for someone to take him." said Prowl.

"So you're saying that he's been kidnapped?" said Bulkhead, worry about his little buddy.

"From the looks of it, I'm afriad so Bulkhead." said Optimus.

"But who will take him."

"Maybe the one who created the syringe in the first." suggested Prowl.

"I don't think Blackaranchnia is responible for this one, Prowl." said Optimus. "If she did wanted Bumblebee, she would of send the Dinobots."

"That, and she disappeared after that explosion." said Ratchet

"If it isn't her then who?" asked Bulkhead.

"That's a good question."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bug House**

**...**

**Happy 4th of July**

* * *

"Hm..."

Bumblebee didn't feel anything at first when he started to gain consciousness, aside from the numb feeling. He grunt, slowly onlining his optics. His vision was blurry, so he couldn't see what was in front of him. All he could tell was that there was a figure in front him. He blinked trying to clear his vision; it was still blurry.

"Wha-?" he mumbled. "Hey, wha-"

His vision had cleared up some more and he was face to face with a centipede.

"Ah, hey!" he shook his helm and the centipede fell off his face. He try to move but quickly notice that he was strap down to a berth.

"What's going on?" he said, struggling against his hold.

He took a look at his surrounding. He seemed to be in some sort of laboratory from what he could make out. All of a sudden, he heard a buzzing noise and it was getting louder. He look in front of him to see that a gaint metal Bee was flying towards him. The Bee stop in front of him and started flying around him, like it was exaiming him. The Bee landed on the ground and move up to look at him to have a better look while he try to move away from it.

"Well, well, look who's finally awake."

Both the Bee and himself jumped slightly before looking over that the door the Bee came form. There, now standing on a giant metal red ant, was the woman he was helping last night. She was now wearing a lab coat on with some glasses and her dark blond hair tied back.

"Ah, and I see you already met Queen Bee."

"You?" Bee said, struggling against his bonds again. "What's going on here? Who are you? Where am I?"

"You are in my bug house laboratory." she told him. She took the centipede that was starting to climbing on top of Bumblebee. "It's the perfect place for my lovely insects." She place the centipede on her window where it crawled away.

"Uhm, lovely?"

"Indeed, my name is Ms. Insekten but you can call be me Ms. Insect. My name is German for insects anyways. But of course that doesn't beginning to tell you who I am." She turn to the table full of chemicals. "I am a Entomologist. I have spent years studying coleopterology, hemipterology, orthopterology, anything that have to do with bugs. I studied them, experimented and made my way to making robot verions of them as you can already see with the ant and the bee."

Bumblebee turn to the metal ant before turning back to the buzzing metal bee next to him.

"I even figure out how to enlarge them." she added, pointing to the window.

Bee turn to the window just in time to see a larger than normal butterfly flying past them. Bumblebee then hiss in pain before turning back to the woman who had injected a syringe inside him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Bumblebee said, not a fan of needles.

"Just for something I'm working on. You see Mr. Bumblebee, as much as I study on bugs, I found that Apiology, or Melittology as some called it, to be the most interesting."

"Apiology? Doesn't that have something to do with those organic bees?"

"You're smarter than they say, Mr. Bumblebee. Yes, it does have something to do with bees. Actually, I found bees to be the most interesting insect of them all. The way they socialize with each other, work together as one group, and they're all ruled by thier leader, thier queen bee. Yes, ants and wasps do something similair but somehow the bees really got me. So, I build myself a bee; a queen bee to be precise, one that has a sense of control over all the other bug robots I have build."

She injected him with another syringe. "But really, I wouldn't have thought about this or required the things I needed for experiment if I haven't seen that spider robot the other day."

"Spider robot?" Bee grunt. "You mean Blackarachnia?"

"Is that her name? It's a shame, really; she saw herself as a monster than a sign of beauty." she said injecting another syringe. Not only was Bumblebee feeling pain but he was also starting to feel a little dizzy.

"So why am I here?" Bee gasped, painfully. His attention turn to the queen bee robot next to him. It was buzzing happily.

"It looks like Queen Bee had taken a liking to you, Mr Bumblebee. You know she's normally shy." she said. She had her back turn as she work with some chemicals on the table. "That's good because that's by I brought you here; to become her... 'special' friend."

"Special friend? Oh, so you didn't bring me here just to inject strange, painful chemicals into me. You want me to be friends with your bug robots. Lady, you are crazy."

"Oh, Queen Bee isn't just a robot. Not anymore. Not since I found this." She reveal to him what look like a glowing stone. Only, it wasn't a stone but a fragment.

"An all-spark fragment?" Bumblebee gasped. Ms. Insect nodded.

"Find it on one of my rare days in the city. I didn't know what it was so I took it back to my lab to study it. And when my Queen Bee robot got into contact with it..."

"She became a real queen bee." finish Bee.

"Excalty." she said excitingly. "And that's not all." She turn to the queen bee robot who was nuzzling Bumblebee. "Queen Bee sweetie, why don't you show him the other form you pick up."

The giant Bee, Queen Bee, looked at her before nodding. She took a few steps away from Bumblebee to have enough room before she started to transform. Bumblebee's optics widen to the unsuspecting transformation. Queen Bee had completly transform into a bot; a femme bot.

She looked about his age, a youngling. She was about his height, maybe a little taller, with yellow and black coloring as well. The eyes from her queen bee mode were on her chassis and the anbomen were around her waist, like Blackarachnia. Her thin antenna were on her helm with her bug wings folded neatly behind her as she fiddle nervously.

"Whao." Bee said out loud. He didn't know if it was from all the chemicals Ms. Insect had injected into him or if it was the pain staring to get to his head. Either or Queen Bee looked very pretty.

Queen Bee seem to blush when Bumblebee said that and buzz lovely. She like him, she like him a lot.

"Well, look at that. You two will getting along fine." She turn to the table and got ready another syringe. "Queen Bee, why don't you go for some exerise while I'll finish up with Mr. Bumblebee."

Queen Bee nodded before leaving the room, buzzing a small goodbye to Bumblebee. Once she was gone, Ms. Insect continue to work.

"It's a good thing she likes you Mr. Bumblebee. She has been feeling so lonely lately." She got another syringe ready and turn to him. "But you're going to fix that." She appoaching him with the syringe in hand. "I already injected you with the first doses, this one should farther the treatment." She injected the syringe into him and within the first few second Bumblebee's world became dark again.

* * *

**Please take time to check out my poll :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bug House**

**...**

* * *

Morning came quick for the Autobots as they soon set out to find more clues as to Bumblebee's whereabouts are. They first check on Dinobots Island to see if the Dinobots had taken him. Much to some relief, they didn't. Next on the list, they went back to here Prowl had find the syringe bottle and started searching there. After about 30 minutes of searching, they came up with nothing.

"What are you bots doing?"

The bots turn to the alley enterance to see Captain Fanzone standing there with his arms cross. "Well?"

Optimus stepped forward. "Sorry Captian Fanzone. Bumblebee's missing and we're trying to find him."

"The yellow kid, uh?" The captain said. "Well, I haven't seen him since last night but..." he pause for a minute. "I got a few reports about a gaint bug flying over the city and towards the forest."

"A giant bug?" Thought Optimus.

"Yup, been getting them a lot."

"Waspinator!" yelled Bulkhead "Maybe he took Bumblebee."

"Perhaps, but he disappeared along with Blackaranchnia." said Prowl.

"Well, it could be this Waspintor you're talking about, but some think it has something to do with Ms. Insect."

"Ms. Insect? Who's that?" asked Ratchet.

Captain Fanzone went to his car and took out a paper of the woman to show the Autobots. She had long dark blond hair with bug green eyes.

"Miss Creepy Insekten, but since her last name is German for insect, most people calls her by Creepy Insect. But for her, she likes to be called Ms. Insect. She was one of the best Entomologist, someone who studies bugs. Hm, figures. At one point she worked at Sumdac Towers. But then she retires somewhere. If you want to know more about her, you should talk to the professor."

"Will do." said Optimus "Come on team. Thanks for the information, Caption. We appreciate the help."

"No problem. I'll ask some people around to see if they saw or know anything. I'll let you know if I got something."

Optimus nodded. He and his team headed for Sumdac Towers where they were greeted by Sari.

"Hey guys!" greeted Sari. "Have you seen Bumblebee? I try calling him but he won't answer."

"I'm sorry, Sari." said Optimus. "But I'm afraid Bumblebee's missing."

"What? When? What happen?"

"We don't know exactly but we think he's been captured." said Prowl.

"What's why we're here. We need to talk to your dad about something."

Sari was confuse. Why would they want to talk to her dad? Before she could ask that question, someone ask it for her.

"What kind of questions you would like to ask me Optimus Prime?" asked Professor Sumdac as he enters the room.

"Well Professor, do you remember working with someone name Creepy Insekten?"

The professor thought for a moment. "Why yes I do. Ms. Insect she likes to call herself. She was a great scientist and an even better Entomologist. Why do you ask for her?"

"We think that she might know something what these weird bug sightings."

"Plus Bumblebee's missing. And we think it's connected with the bugs." said Prowl.

"Oh dear. I see where you're getting at. Please follow me."

The Autobots and Sari followed the professor to a room with a large door.

"Even due Ms. Insect was a great scientist to work with, she would spent most of her time with her bug experiments."

"So she like to experiments on bugs? Kind of weird for someone who likes them so much."

"Not exactly, Sari. You see, she wouldn't experiment on the bugs but she would experiment with other animals, mixing their genetics with the bugs'. Observe."

The professor opened the door and walked inside. The others followed inside and gasped at the sight in front of them. Inside the room were about a dozen cages full of animals and bugs. The problem with the animals was that they had unusual body parts; parts you would usual found on insects. A cat with that had the legs of a grasshopper, a dog with the body of a centipede, a parrot with the wings of a butterfly, a horse with the head of a fly. (Horsefly, get it :)

The problem with bugs was that they were huge! A 1.2 inch cockroach was about the same size as a cat (You don't want that in your house); A 5.5 mm termite was almost the size of a car.

And that wasn't the only thing that was in the room. There appear to metal bugs, robot bugs that haven't been activated in years. Professor went over and activated one of the smaller bug machines; one that looks like a butterfly. The machine made some noise before it started flapping its wing and taking the air. It flew around a bit before landing on top of Bulkhead's head.

"This is what she would spent most of her time doing. She would either create robot bugs program to react as though they were real or scrabble animal DNA with that of bugs. She even figures out how to enlarge insects several times their normal size." The butterfly machine was in the air again before landing on the floor. Once it did that, the professor turns it off.

"She retired somewhere in the forest when one of her experiments escaped and people started protesting against her work with the animals. They say that she even build herself a large laboratorial bug house." He places the machine away and look back to the Autobots. "Optimus, I fear that she might have something to do with these strange bug sightings and Bumblebee's disappearance. If you don't find him soon, then you might actually have a insect problem in your hands."

* * *

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bug House**

**...**

* * *

The Autobots, along with Sari, had travel deep into the forest, towards the area Professor Sumdac said that Creepy Insekten lived. Unfortantly, he wasn't able to give the percise location but he was able to give them a fair estimate so it was a start. The sun was starting to set when they finally reach the area. Sari climbed out of Optimus as he and the others started to transform into thier robot form.

"Alright team, let's split up to cover more ground. I'll go with Bulkhead. Ratchet, you go with Prowl and Sari. Comm link the rest of us if you found something."

"Right!"

They spent a good hour looking for any sign of Ms. Insect's laboratory but they couldn't find anything. It wasn't until Optimus and Bulkead stubble across some old hikers they were able to get some useful information.

"Well, looky there, it's the Autobots." exclaimed an hiker.

"Wonder why they're here?" asked the other.

"Looks like they're looking for something."

"Excuse me." Two hikers looked up from their conversation and saw Optimus waving at them, "We was wondering if you know anything strange going on. My team and I were looking for someone."

The hikers though for a small while until the first hiker snapped his fingers. "Hey didn't we see a woman walking around her earlier?"

The second hiker thought for a moment. "Yeah, we did. She went inside that big, old cave. She looked like a scientist or something."

"Do you know where is cave is?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah, it's not too far from here." He pointed towards the direction. "Just go that way."

"Thank you for your help." said Optimus. "Sorry for bothering you."

"No problem." said the first one.

"Come on, Bulkhead. Comm link the others to our location."

"Right."

After about thirty minutes of looking and re-joining with the others, the bots were able to find the large cave that the hikers told them about.

"So, her bug house is in this cave?" questioned Sari.

"From what the hikers said, yes."

"So we just going to stand here and twiddle or are we going in." said Ratchet as he enter the cave. The others follow and turn on thier headlines.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sari for the three time. The cave was long and they have been walking through it for forty minutes straight.

"No, not yet Sari." signed Optimus.

Sign sign in frustration. "Why is this cave so long?"

"Kid, would you stop complaining?" said Ratchet.

"But what if Bumblebee isn't in here and we're just wasting our time searching a cave?"

"She has a point, guys." said Bulkhead. "What if Bumblebee isn't here?"

"Then we'll look somewhere esle until we do find him." said Optimus.

"I don't think we're going to have to look any where esle." said Prowl.

"Why you say that?"

"Because we're here."

Looking forward, they saw the light at the end of the tunnel. The bots quickly walked towards it and soon they were out of the cave and looking at an interesting sight.

On the other side of the cave, was a large underground forest area. Everywhere in this forest there were bugs, both big and small, organic and non-organic, much like the ones they saw in the Professor's lab.

"This is it." said Ratchet, as a giant butterfly passes by. "This must be the bug house."

"But this place is so big." said Sari. "How are we going to find Bumblebee?"

"To find Bumblebee, we first have to find Ms. Insect." said Prowl.

"That should be easy." Optimus pointed towards the direction to wear he spotted a large green house/laboratory in the middle of the forest. "My guess she lives in there."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get over there and find Bumblebee." said Sari.

Just as the bots were beginning to climbing down, they were unaware of the large figure crawling up behind to them. It wasn't until Prowl heard the snap of a twig, he turn around.

"Look out!" he yelled, jumping out of the way.

The other narrowly dodge the attack before taking a defensive position. The attaker was a large metal centipede and it's not alone. A scorpion, a beetle, and a mantis appeared arounded them and surrounded the Autobots. Optimus took out his ax before avoiding a sting from the scorpion. Bulkhead was westling with the beetle, while Prowl, Ratchet, and Sari deal with the mantis and the centipede. While the bugs were distracting them, a spider appeared above them. Spinning around, it use it's web as a net to capture Sari.

"Ew, gross!" said Sari as try to get out.

Optimus was struggling agaisnt the scorpion's pincers whe he saw Sari fall. "Sari!" he said. He was then pulled into stasis when the scorpion sting him with his tail sting.

"Prime!' yelled Ratchet, using hid magnet to hold the mantis back.

Prowl jumped in the air and threw his ninja stars at the mantis. It reflected them with its forelegs before hitting him towards a tree. the manis is then hit by the beetle Bulkhead threw. Before Prowl could get up the spider webbed him to the tree. It was sticky and he couldn't get out when the scorpion came up to him and use its sting to pull him into stasis as well.

"Prowl!" cried Sari, still trying to escape.

Ratchet took the little techno-organic into his hands and turn to Bulkhead who place himself in front of the metal bugs. "This is not an normal attack; they're too organize. It's like someone's control them on what to do."

"Well we have to figure out something or else..." before he could say anything esle the spider use it's web to pin him to the ground. The scorpion's sting soon came after.

"Bulkhead!" said Ratchet but he too was pin to a tree but the spider's web, dropping Sari.

"Ratchet!" she yelled as the scorpion sting him as well.

"Oh no." Sari continue trying to get out of the web but there was no use. It was too sticky.

The insects had surrounded her. There was a buzzing noise as two new figures, a big one and a small one, came in her line of vision before blacking out.

/

When Optimus came back online, he soon realize that he was inside a building. He sat up as pain ran through his body.

"How you feeling?"

He turn to see Ratchet by his side as well as the others. "I felt better." he replied. "What happen?"

"An ambush, that's what happen." Ratchet explain.

"So where are we now?" asked Bulkhead.

"I believe we are inside what the humans called a green house." said Prowl.

Optimus stood up and look around. "It look it this is the same building we saw by the cave."

"So those bugs bots just knock us out to bring us here?" asked Sari. "Why would they do that?"

"Because I ordered them to."

The bots turn around to see the beetle and the scorpion from earlier. Everyone got into a fighting stance until they saw the woman riding on the scorpion. The woman is a slender, light-skinned woman with dark green eyes and long dark blonde hair, which she sports pulled back with a antenna-like headbrand. She also emerald green earrings, elbow-length gloves, and a armband on her left forearm. She dons a strapless green and black dress with mosquito-like wings and dark green, thigh high boots. Around her shoulders, she dons a translucent green veil.

"Ms. Insect, I assume?" asked Prowl.

She bowed. "In the flesh. Or exoskeleton, in insect terms."

"Where's Bumblebee?" yelled Sari. Ms. Insect shook her head.

"Temper, temper, Ms. Sudmac." She said as she got off the scorpion and stood next to a glass wall. "You should see your Bumblebee like you never seen him before." She pulled down a lever and a light behind the glass wall turn on.

Inside the next room, where the glass wall was place, it was still dark but the Autobots were still able to see what looks like a large model of what the inside of a beehive looks like. There were honeycombs everywhere on the walls.

The Autobots look with mild interest until they saw movement caming from inside the hive. As the creature came closer into the light and out of its hiding spot, thier optics (and eyes) widen once they saw what or who it really was.

"Bumblebee!"

* * *

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Bug House**

**...**

* * *

"What have you done to him?"

Sari yelled, turning back to the slightly smirking Ms. Insect.

"I made him into the same meaning as his name; a bumblebee."

"You made him into a insect!" yelled Ratchet.

Bumblebee, who looked like he was trying to make a honey comb, did indeed look like a insect now. He was slightly slimmer, with vibrating wings, thin antennas, a anbomen around his waist, and the eyes of a bee on his chest. It was a dead give away at what he can transform into now.

"More like a techno-organic, but if that's the way you want to put then yes." She move in front of the mirror to have a better look, not that she needed it. "I say it's an improvment."

"An improvement, you say? How?" questioned Prowl.

"By many things really. Being a bug, it give him a whole new sense of being; heightened senses, increase speed and strenght, and the ability to fly."

Bulkhead, who had enough of this, let out a yell before transforming his hand into a wreaking ball and bang it towards the glass wall.

Inside the hive, Bumblebee's antennas flew up in the air when he catch the sound of the glass break. He stop what he was going and appoach the cracked wall before Bulkhead was able to completely take it down. Once the wall was out of the way, the big mech try to court his little bee friend out of there.

"Bumblebee, come on little buddy, you remember me don't you?"

Bumblebee look at the big mech confusingly as his antenna twitched, trying to picked up any thing similair about him. He did and so did his memory.

"Zzz...Buulkhead?"

Bumblebee made a few steps towards him but Ms. Insect step in front of him before he could get any closer to the other.

"You'll only confuse him, Autobot. He'll no longer the...bot you know. He not even a bot any more." She look at him and started to pet his leg as he look down at her. "In fact, he only need one more injection to complete..."

"Enough!" said Sari. She tranform her hands and pointed them at Ms. Insect. "Change Bumblebee back to normal or I'll...ah!"

Sari was suddenly once again trap inside a sticky web.

"Sari!" Optimus said as he and the others went to her side.

Even Bumblebee had a move towards her but stopped when the robot spider appeared in front of him.

"Good girl." praise Ms. Insect as she pat the spider bot.

Bumblebee just stood where he was when suddenly his newly acquired antenna twitched involuntarily as they picked up a distant sound and smell. His facial expression turned into one of slight familairity. The bots were trying to get the web off of Sari when they started hearing a buzzing getting louder and louder.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Bulkhead.

"Indeed." said Prowl "It sounds like...Look out!"

Everyone duck as the large flying insect swoop pass thier heads. They look up to see a robot bee flying above them. The Bee flew in the air for a few moments before landing in front of Ms. Insect and Bumblebee.

"Hold still, kid. I'll get that thing off you." said Ratchet. Using his magnets like a pair of pincers, Ratchet was able to free the small techno-organic from her sticky situation.

"Thanks, Ratchet." said Sari as she was place on the floor. "Who's that?"

The others look as well at the robot bee that had appeared in front of them.

"This, my dear visitors, is Queen Bee." introduced Ms. Insect. "She is my main connect for all my bug creations. Not only that, she is Bumblebee's new queen and mate."

"Mate!" yelled the bots.

"What a minute, you kidnapped Bumblebee and turn him into a bug so you can pair him up with your robot bug? Lady, you are crazy!" said Sari.

"Funny, that's the same thing Bumblebee said before I change." she said. "Beside, my queen bee needs a bee hive. How else will she get that unless she requires a mate?"

"Even so, your queen bee isn't a real bee making it impossible to provide a hive." said Prowl.

Ms. Insect just smirk. "Queen Bee, can you please show them your other form?"

The bots look confused when she said that. But that soon change into an expression of shock and surprise once they saw Queen Bee transformed into a femme bot.

"Another one of your experiments?" questioned Prowl.

"Anything too crude, Autobot." Ms. Insect came up to Queen Bee and started petting her. She buzz happily. "In fact, she was a regular insect robot until I found this pretty rock." She showed them the All spark fragment.

"An all spark fragment?"

"That's right." She had the fragment attach to some rope like a necklace and it around Queen Bee's neck. "Aw, look at you looking all pretty with your glowing new necklace. You know, I call her Queen Bee for another reason. Because she always remind me of the queen poem."

_"A Queen is proud of herself.  
She respects herself and others.  
She is aware of who she is.  
She neither seeks definition from the person is with or does she expect them to read her mind.  
She is quite capable of articulating her needs."_

Once the necklace was in place, Queen Bee look at Bumblebee who shyily look the other way. She buzz at him in a greeting way. Bee look back at her but didn't do anything. She smile and buzz happily, hoping it get him to open up. It work as Bee gave her a small smile and a little back.

Sari 'hump' before running towards Bumblebee. Seeing this, Queen Bee transform back into a bee and stood in front her, buzzing angrily and in high authority. Sari walked backwards before transforming her hands.

"Out of my way, bug! That's my friend!"

Queen buzz angrily and appoach Sari in a threatening way but was stop by Bumblebee who stood in protect of Sari.

"Queen Bee, don't." he said. Queen Bee look at him confusily but did not proceed. Ms. Insect step forward.

"Enough, Queen Bee." She turn to Bumblebee. "Go back to the hive."

Bee hesitanted. "Who...what am I?"

"Bumblebee..." said Optimus. "come back with us. We'll find some way to change you back."

"Take them outside." order Ms. Insect.

Bumblebee stepped back as Queen Bee and the some other bug robots appear in the room surrounded the Autobots. The bots huttle up together and took a fighting stance. Out in the corner, the spider robot turn to spit its web.

"Look out!" cried Bee.

The others look at him before catching the spider in the corner. Everyone move out of the way but then the webbing hit Bee, sticking him to the floor.

"Bumblebee!" Sari made a move towards him but was stopped by Queen Bee once again. She walk back to the others who were all outnumber and surround by the bug bots.

"Hm, maybe his insect side isn't as dominant as I thought." she thought "Remove him."

As Bee stuggle agaisnt the sticky webbing, the ant and the beetle robot appear to drag him back to the beehive room. Queen Bee buzz in ignorance before Ms. Insect pet her to calm down.

"It's alright. It's for his own good." She then turn to the Autobots. "How about I'll make a deal with you, Autobots."

"What kind of deal?" asked Ratchet.

"Nothing hard, just a little game. Bumblebee's fate is in our hands. I want test my Queen Bee's instinsts and sense of control over the others..."

She smiled.

"...and who better to pin her against then you, the Autobots."

* * *

**Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bug House**

**...**

* * *

"First things first, before I can release you bots my queen bee bot needs some time to spread around this forest area."

The Autobots were just outside of her Lab as they stood ready to start the game. Almost all of her bug robots were had left to get ready to start the game before the Autobots were release.

"Here's the deal; I'll give you this..." She reveal to them a small green syringe in her hand. "...the antigen to reverse Bumblebee's mutuation. If you bots are able to find and apprehend my Queen Bee robot and return back here with the fragment from around her neck in our hands, I'll give Bumblebee the antigen and he will be change back to normal within a day."

"And if we lose?" asked Prowl.

"If you all are captured before my Queen Bee is, then Bumblebee will remain here and live the rest of his life with my Queen Bee."

"Well, that won't happen because we're going catch that bee easily." said Sari.

"Don't get cocky. During your search for my Queen Bee you will encounter rouge bugbots along the way. All of them will be willing to protect her from you. So if I were you guys, I'll be careful."

As the sun was starting to rise, the team had just set out in thier unwanted game of hid and seek. The game had started fourty minutes ago and the only thing they had encounter so far were the animal injected with bug DNA or enlarge size bugs. All of those things were safe if you don't mess with them so they easily pass by them. So far, they haven't encounter any of the insect robots.

"I know we're doing this to save Bumblebee," said Sari "but how do we know we can trust Ms. Insect to keep her side of the deal."

"We don't know that's the problem, but we have no choice but to go along with it." said Optimus.

"So, you got any ideas how we're going to do this?" asked Ratchet.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we'll think of something."

Soon enough they encounter thier first challenge, the fire ant. It was pretty easy as they blind it with some of Optimus' fire extinguishers and then quickly tired its legs together.

"I guess we're going the right way." said Ratchet.

They continue on with the path they were taking, coming across some more insect bots along the way.

**XXXXX**

**Back at the Bug House Laboratory**

Bumblebee was moving around in the bee hive just Ms. Insect enter with a tranquilizer gun in her hand. The hole Bulkhead made earilier was cover with sticky spider web so he couldn't get out from there. The only exit he can escape from was the large door Ms. Insect enter from. He can easily dodge her but she had the mantis bugbot guarding it.

"Don't be difficult, Bumblebee. It's for your own good."

She install the final syringe inside the gun and load it up. With this syringe, Bumblebee's current condition will become permanent with no other way of changing him back.

"Think how wonder it would be once this transformation is completed. You'll be so much more than just a robot."

Bumblebee didn't say anything and continue avoiding her from a distance. Ms. Insect sign.

"Alright, you leave me no choice."

She continue setting up the gun. Once it was done, she lift it up and pointed it to Bumblebee once he stopped moving. She was about to pull the trigger when Bumblebee spoke up.

"Wait!"

She pause and put the gun down.

"You don't have to do it that way." he said "I-I won't fight you."

Ms. Insect smile and pull out a smaller gun. "You made the right decision."

Bumblebee came down from the small platform he was standing on and slowly walk towards her. Ms. Insect appoach him and place a soothing hand on him.

"Don't worry," she said. "This will only sting a little and then you'll take a little nap. In the end, the transformation would have be completed."

With the small gun ready, she aim to stick it in his arm. She didn't not expect him to jump over her and headed for the exit.

"Hey!" She said. "Mantis, stop him!"

The mantis bugbot step forward and block Bumblebee from moving forward. Bumblebee stopped in front of it and took as defensive stance. The mantis was making its way to grab him just as Ms. Insect came behind him with the tranquilizer ready. Bumblebee saw this. He jumped in the air to avoid the mantis and when Ms. Insect pulled the trigger he quickly transform into his new insect mode; a Bumblebee.

He dodge the shot, and then dodge one of the mantis' spiked forelegs before flying out through the exit. He bump into the wall a few time but he was able to escape out of the beehive and into the forest.

"Shot, he got away." said Ms. Insect. The mantis seem to sign sadly. "It's okay, it's not your fault." Ms. Insect rub it in a comfort way. "We'll get find him. There's only one way out of this place and I still got the antidote."

Bumblebee was now outside off the lab, flying any where away from it. His flight pattern was odd and clumsy but this was his first time flying and his new bug mode was strange to him. Even so he can't help but enjoy the new senses he feeling. His antenna was twitching with the smell of pines and grass to the smell of the cool crisp air. But no matter how good it feels right now, the yellow techno-organic misses his old body and didn't like the idea of staying here for the rest of his life cycle.

He landed on cliff where he can see the lab from a short distance away. He knew that there was only one way out of this bug house and thought that there was a possiblity that it was being guarded. Not only that Ms. insect still had the antidote to change him back to normal. So his best choice of option was to find the others. Maybe they have a plan to change him back.

"Gotta find the others." he said.

He jumped up and flew into the air again, hoping to locate the other bots soon.

* * *

**Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Bug House**

**...**

* * *

After finding and capturing three more bug-bots, the team were finally able to locate and corner the queen bee bug bot. Queen Bee buzz angrily at the bots as they move in to surround her. The all spark fragment was glowing brightly around her neck as she continue backing away from them.

"It's okay," said Prowl, hoping to calm her down. "We're not going to hurt you."

Queen Bee buzz. "Speak for yourself."

"You can talk?" asked Sari.

"My mother taught me."

"Your mother is insane." said Ratchet.

She shock her head. "She took me to stop you, and I will. And when you're gone, Bumblebee will love me."

Her hands transform into her own set of stingers and she fired them at the Autobots. Both Optimus and Bulkhead quickly move out of the way of the blast. As soon as she did that, she quickly transform back into her insect mode and flew off at the opening. With the element of flight she was easily able to lose them.

"Nuts and bolts, she got away!" said Ratchet.

Bulkhead sign. "At this rate, we'll never get Bumblebee back."

"Don't lose hope, Bulkhead." said Prowl.

"He's right, Bulkhead. We just need a plan to trap her when we can." said Optimus.

"Well, standing around here isn't going to help. Let's go after her now." said Sari.

Everybody nodded and starting looking again.

/

Bumblebee hid in a tree as soon as he was near the exit of the Bug House. He peck from around the branches to have a better look. Two bug-bots, the beatle and the ant, were guarding the way out. Bumblebee knew he had no chance agaisnt the both of them so he turn to another direction.

He place his antennas in the air, hoping to locate the others by thier scents. But instead of finding thiers, he found a completely different scent, one he was familiar with.

"Thazzt Queen Bee." he said. "She's close."

And if she's close by, then the others shouldn't be too far away. With his antennas high in the air, Bumblebee was able to locate the others' scent in the air. He bare his wings and follow the scent towards thier location.

/

After walking around for ten minutes, the team discover a large pond. They decide to take a quick break before they began thier search again.

"You got to admit, this place is beautiful." said Prowl, meditating near the water.

"It would be if we weren't playing a game that would decide the life of our youngling." commented Ratchet.

"Hey, do you guys hear a buzzing noise?"

Everyone went silent as they try to hear the noise Sari heard. True to her words, there was a buzzing sound and it was getting louder.

"You think it's Queen Bee?" question Bulkhead.

"It sounds like it." said Optimus. "Look!"

Everyone looked to the sky to see a giant bee coming towards them. Everyone got into a defensive stance as it came speeding towards them. As soon as the giant bee was close enough to them, it transform into a familair yellow bot.

"Bumblebee!" said Bulkhead. He step forward and caught the yellow mini-bot before he can hit the ground.

"Bumblebee, you escaped!" cried Sari. She was happy to see her best friend safe and out of harms way.

"How did you escaped from Ms. Insect's lab?" asked Prowl.

"Bzzt, she didn't try to stop me. She had the only way out blocked by her bugzt." explain Bee. "Even if we could get out, she's the only one who knows... the..." His sentence started to stray. The others look at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee's antennas started twitching as they just pick a scent in the air. It was familair and it wasn't alone. There multiple scents in the air and they were coming at them fast.

"What's wrong, Bee?" asked Sari.

Bumblebee search the air before point in a direction. "There!"

The others look towards where he was pointing at to see Queen Bee and some other flying bug-bot flying towards them.

"We should go." said Ratchet.

"Agreed. Come on."

Optimus leads his team into the forest but he stop when the mantis bug-bot appear in front of him. He took a step back just as several other bug bots came out from the bushes and out in the open. The Autobots, now surrounded, all took a fighting stance just as Queen Bee reached them and landed in front of them. In her bee mode, she was buzzing angrily and in high authority.

Bumblebee, who was hidding behind Bulkhead, didn't want his friends to get hurt so he ran in front of them and defended them. Once Queen Bee saw him, she relax slightly.

"Bzztop Queen Bee, don't hurt them."

"Why?" she said.

"Becauszzt, they didn't do anything to you or the others."

She transforms to her robot mode. "They're my enemy and our mother's enemy, and when I prove I can lead the others you'll be mine."

Bee shock his head. "No, she's wrong."

She frown. "But...?"

"Come on, Queeny. They listen to you which makes _you_ the boss. So as the boss, do _you_ think this is the right thing to do?"

Queen Bee was silent as she slowly turn away from him, remembering part of the poem her mother tells her al the time.

_'A queen is hopeful.  
She is strong enough to make all her dreams come true...  
She knows love, therefore she gives love.  
She recognizes that her love has great value and must be reciprocated.  
If her love is taken for granted, it soon disappears.'_

Without warning, she transform and flew away from the scene before Bee can say anything. No sooner than when she left, the rest of the bug-bots soon started to leave and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Bug House**

**...**

* * *

"I'm disappointed in you, Queen Bee."

Ms. Insect was pacing back and forth in her lab. Queen Bee was in front of her, looking like a child who caught doing something wrong and was now awaiting punishment. The two bug-bot, mantis and beetle, were in the room with them, watching from the sidelines.

"25 years of work in jeopardy. You should have rid the Autobots by now."

"But why?" Queen Bee ask "They do not mean any harm. They only wanted thier friend back." Even though she had fallen in love with Bumblebee in the short amount time they meet, she knew what they have done was wrong. She step forward to her mother.

"Mother, I know you brought him here to keep me company, and I'm grateful for that but...you always told me that a queen should always do what's right for both her and her colony. And if that's true then...well, isn't taking Bumblebee away from his colony the wrong thing to do?"

"She's right."

Both Queen Bee and Ms Insect jump and turn to the enterance to see the Autobots were here.

"Queen Bee, we're not here to fight." said Optimus "We're only here for the antigene and the all-spark fragment."

The beetle and the mantis bots came from out of the sideline and charge at the Autobots. Bulkhead step forward and tackle the beetle bot while Optimus deal with the mantis bot.

"Stop them, Queen Bee. They're going to take me away." said Ms. Insect. She hid behind Queen Bee just as Prowl and Ratchet appoach them.

"This is out of your hands, kid." said Ratchet.

"He's right. Ms. Insect has broken the law, created crimes against nature." explain Prowl. He made a move towards Ms. Insect but Queen Bee block his way.

"Even so, she's our mother. She gave us life." she said.

"She wasn't the one to give you life, kid." said Ratchet "It was the fragment around you neck that did that."

Queen Bee was silent as she stare at the fragment that was around her neck.

"Guys!"

Everybody spin around. Ms. Insect was holding a gun in her hands and she was pointing it at Sari and Bumblebee.

"This is your fault!" she said. "You ruin her!"

With the gun pointed at them, Bumblebee sheild Sari so he could take the hit instead of her. With his new organic half, the bullet could probably cause some more damage to him compared to when he was fully Cybertronian.

"No!"

There was the sound of transforming and buzzing before Ms. Insect was stumbling backwards, the gun going off at the same time. Fortunately, the bullet miss both Bee and Sari. Unfortunately, the bullet bounce off the wall and hit a few chemicals, causing them to catch on fire. The fire quickly spread to the other chemicals near by, making them to explode and expand the fire. In no time at all, the fire had already became out of control.

"My Lab!" scream Ms. Insect, horrified that years of hard work was going up in flames.

"Everyone out, now!"

Everyone headed towards the exit, but Ms. Insect headed the towards the opposite direction, hoping she can still save some things in her lab.

"Mother!" Queen Bee flew after the scientist. There was a big explosion and the roof started to fall.

"Queen Bee!" yelled Bee. He then had to shield himself from another explosion.

"Come on."

Prowl lead Bee outside of the laboratory with the others behind them. Optimus and Bulkhead were both carrying the two bug-bots that got caught in the explosion. As soon as everyone was outside, there was a huge explosion. Everyone duck down to cover from the blast and debris that rain down on them. The Autobots look on as the bug bots that weren't inside the lab came out from thier hidding spots and started putting out the fire before it could spread throughout the forest. Bumblebee bow his head in sadness.

"Queen Bee didn't deserve this."

The others follow his example and bow thier heads as well.

"There's no need for that." said Prowl.

Everyone look at him as he pointed to the lab. They look towards the lab enterance only to see the flames coming from it. But as they look on, they can see a figure coming out of the flames. It was Queen Bee and she was carrying Ms. Insect, who was unconscious.

"Queen Bee!" Bee yelled happily as he ran towards her. She smile and stop in front of him.  
"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." she said. "But I think Mother will need help." She look up to the others. "You will help her,...right?"

"Of course we will." smile Optimus. "We'll even help with the fire."

Queen Bee smile and nodded. "Thank you."

_'A Queen has a dash of inspiration, a dabble of endurance.  
She knows that she will, at times, have to inspire others to reach the potential God gave them.  
A Queen knows her past, understands her present and moves toward the future.'_

It took about three hours but soon both the Autobots and the Bugbots were able to take out the fire. Once that was done, the Autobots aim to head back to the city. Ms. Insect was still unconscious but Ratchet said her injuries were minor and she should be waking up in some time. Even so, they plan on taking her to the hospital before handing her over to the police. Now, they were standing outside of the cave to the bug house they took before.

"Here you go." said Queen Bee as she hands Optimus the all spark fragment. "Call it a gift of forgivness for all the trouble we cause."

"No problem." said Optimus. "We're just glad everything turn out alright."

"Not completely." said Bee. "I'm still stuck like this."

Queen Bee came up to him and took his hands. "It's not so bad. You can always stay here with me and the others."

Bumblebee blush slightly and rub the back of his head nervously. "Thanks for the offer. But I'm more of a city bot than a forest bot, like Prowl."

She nodded. "I understand. Here."

Queen Bee wrap something in his hands before give him a kiss on his cheek. Bee blush madly as Queen Bee turn and headed back inside the cave with a few other bug bots following. As soon as he got back to his sense, Bee look back at his hands and unwrap it, revealing the antigene. He look up and call out.

"Hold on!" Queen Bee pause and turn to him. He smile. "If you want, you can always come by the base for a visit. You know, just to say hi. Right, guys?"

The question came out of no where for them as they studder with thier reply. "Uh...uhm...I uhm...um"

She smile, blue optics gleaming. "Okay, I will."

"Great!"

He transform into his bee mode and kneeled down to allowed Sari to climb onto his back and up to around his neck.

"Well, see you later Queeny."

His appendages began flapping and soon they had disappeared leaving only the sound of buzzing. The take off was bumpy but soon enough he gain control and was flying in the air. The others were behind him as they all headed back towards the city.

Queen Bee stood by the cave enterance, watching them go until they were out of sight. As she watch a small bugbot, a labybug, came out from behind her.

"Queen Bee," it said in a young voice. "Are you okay?"

Queen Bee turn around and smile. "I'm fine, Labybug. I was just... thinking."

The Labybug bot walked up to her and suddenly transform into a bot that mostly looks like a little girl. "Don't worry my queen. I'm sure he like you, too." She came up to her and hug her by her leg. "And he said you can come and visit anytime. That has to be something, right?"

Queen Bee kneed down and have little Labybug return the hug. "You're right, Ladybug." She stood up and took Ladybug into her arms like a mother carrying her child. "Come on, lets head back home."

She headed back inside the cave where her colony was waiting for thier queen. As she disappear into the darkness of the cave, the final part of the poem play through her mind.

_'A Queen knows the Creative Energy.  
__She knows that with this the world is her playground, but without she will just be played.  
__A Queen does not live in fear of the future becuase of her past.  
Instead, she understands that her life experiences are merely lessons, meant to bring her closer to self knowledge and unconditional self love.  
__Queen,'_

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
